Johnny Gargano
) Cleveland, Ohio, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= Candice LeRae (m. 2016) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Cedrick Von Haussen Joey Gray Johnny Gargano |Altura= 5 pies y 10 pulgadas (1.78 m) |Peso= 199 lb (90 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Cleveland, Ohio The Land of Cleve, Ohio |Entrenadores= Josh Prohibition J.T. Lightning |Debut= 2005 |Retiro= }}John Anthony Nicholas Gargano (nacido el 14 de agosto de 1987) es un luchador profesional estadounidense quien actualmente tiene contrato con WWE, donde el aparece en su marca NXT. El sería anteriormente NXT Champion, NXT North American Champion, y NXT Tag Team Champion (con Tommaso Ciampa). Gargano comenzaría su carrera en la lucha libre profesional en 2005, trabajando para la promoción Cleveland All–Pro Wrestling (CAPW). Durante los siguientes años, Gargano trabajaría para algunas de las principales promociones en el circuito independiente estadounidense, como Chikara, Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA), Evolve y Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). Los títulos que tendría Gargano incluyen los Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas, el Evolve Tag Team Championship y el DGUSA Open the Freedom Gate Championship, que llevaría en dos ocasiones con su primer reinado con un récord de 873 días. Durante sus días independientes, Gargano también participaría en las promociones nacionales como Ring of Honor (ROH) y Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Después de hacer apariciones esporádicas para WWE al principio de su carrera, Gargano participaría en un campamento de pruebas de la compañía en junio de 2015. Posteriormente, el comenzaría aparecer regularmente para NXT, y finalmente firmaría un contrato en abril de 2016. El formaría un equipo, #DIY, con Tommaso Ciampa, y una vez llevarían los NXT Tag Team Championship. Después de su separación y posterior rivalidad, Gargano capturaría el NXT North American Championship en enero de 2019 y ganaría el NXT Championship en abril de ese mismo año. Con estás victorias, Gargano se convertiría en el primer Campeón Triple Corona de NXT. Principio de su vida Gargano nacería el 14 de agosto de 1987 en Cleveland, Ohio. El ingresaría en un ring de lucha libre profesional por primera vez a los ocho años, cuando el propietario de la Cleveland All–Pro Wrestling (CAPW), J.T. Lightning, que dirigía espectáculos detrás del negocio de catering del padre de John, le permitiría rodar en el ring. Mientras estudiaba en la Escuela Secundaria St. Edward, Gargano decidiría ingresar a la escuela de lucha libre profesional de la CAPW para convertirse en un luchador profesional. A los 16 años, Gargano comenzaría a entrenar en la Cleveland All Pro Training Center bajo la tutela de J.T. Lightning y Josh Prohibition. Gargano cita a Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho y Johnny Saint como sus modelos a seguir. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Primeros años y pruebas' Gargano haría su debut en la lucha libre profesional para la CAPW en 2005. Gargano llama a su estilo de lucha "Lucharesu", una mezcla de lucha de cadenas británica, lucha libre y puroresu, y describe a su personaje como "alguien que no tiene conciencia de sí mismo y vive en su pequeño y engañoso mundo". El 8 de octubre de 2006, Gargano derrotaría a Josh Prohibition, M-Dogg 20, y Zach Gowen en una lucha de cuatro esquinas para ganar su primer Campeonato, el CAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship. El continuaría apareciendo en la compañía hasta el 5 de agosto de 2007, formando equipo con Prohibition en su lucha de despedida de CAPW, donde derrotarían a Alex Shelley y Chris Sabin. El 24 de junio de 2009, Gargano lucharía en un dark match para la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling durante las grabaciones en televisión de Impact!, perdiendo ante Jay Lethal. Al siguiente día el lucharía en otro dark match, esta vez perdiendo en contra de Eric Young. Gargano también ha luchado en un dark match para Ring of Honor, derrotando a Sami Callihan el 15 de agosto de 2008. Después de su prueba con ROH, se descubriría que Gargano tenía una fractura en la línea del cabello en la espalda, causado por su pierna izquierda siendo más corta que su pierna derecha, lo que llevaría a su médico a recomendarle que reconsiderara su elección de carrera. Gargano, sin embargo, volvería al ring seis meses después. 'Absolute Intense Wrestling (2006–2016)' thumb|220px|Gargano en junio 2008 Gargano haría su debut con la Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW) con sede en Cleveland el 26 de febrero de 2006, perdiendo ante Kano. El obtendría su primera victoria en la promoción dos meses después, el 30 de abril, derrotando al futuro artista de WWE Tyrone Evans. El 24 de febrero de 2008, Gargano derrotaría a su entrenador Josh Prohibition para convertirse en el contendiente número uno por el AIW Intense Division Championship. Después de la primer chance por un título de Gargano, en contra de Tyler Black, ellos se enfrentarían a una lucha límite de tiempo de quince minutos el 21 de marzo, luego los dos serían reservados en una lucha Hombre de Hierro de 30 minutos el 25 de mayo, donde Gargano derrotaría a Black para ganar el Intense Division Championship por primera vez. Gargano mantendría el título durante 187 días antes de que lo despojaran debido a una lesión el 28 de noviembre de 2008. El 28 de febrero de 2009, Gargano derrotaría a Jimmy DeMarco, quien había ganado el vacante Intense Division Championship en un torneo, para recuperar el título. El nuevamente volvería a perder el título está vez ante Josh Prohibition el 15 de mayo de 2009. El 9 de abril de 2010, Gargano se uniría a Aeroform (Flip Kendrick y Louis Lyndon) para formar el Team Oreo para ingresar al torneo Jack of All Trios, un torneo para dieciséis equipos de tres. Después de derrotar a Psycho Sexual Panic (Corvis Fear, Michael Facade y Shiima Xion) en la noche del torneo, Gargano y Aeroform avanzaron a la segunda noche, donde derrotaron al Team Beyond Wrestling (Chase Burnett, Davey Vega y Zane Silver), Da Soul Touchaz (Acid Jaz, Marshe Rockett y Willie Richardson) y finalmente los Young Studs (Bobby Beverly, Eric Ryan y TJ Dynamite) para ganar el torneo. Como resultado de ganar el torneo, Gargano y Aeroform obtuvieron el derecho de representar a AIW en el torneo King of Trios 2010 de Chikara. El 27 de junio, Gargano derrotaría a Facade, Sterling James Keenan y Tommy Mercer en una lucha de cuatro esquinas para ganar el título individual más importante de AIW, el vacante AIW Absolute Championship, por primera vez. Más tarde, esa misma noche, Gargano retendría su nuevo título luchando en contra de Bryan Danielson en un sorteo de tiempo de 30 minutos. El luego perdería el título ante Shiima Xion el 26 de junio de 2011. El 3 de marzo de 2012, Gargano ganaría un Gauntlet for the Gold de 30 hombres, eliminando por última vez a Tim Donst, para ganar una oportunidad en contra de Xion y el AIW Absolute Championship. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (2007, 2010–2011)' El 27 de marzo de 2007, Gargano aparecería como el "Champion of Liechtenstein", Cedrick Von Haussen, en un episodio del programa en televisión SmackDown de World Wrestling Entertainment, perdiendo ante Montel Vontavious Porter. El haría otra aparición para WWE el 25 de mayo de 2010, edición de NXT, interpretando a un guardía de seguridad. Gargano lucharía en otra prueba para WWE, ahora trabajando bajo el nombre de ring Joey Gray, durante el 20 de septiembre de 2011, grabaciones de Superstars, perdiendo ante Brodus Clay. 'Pro Wrestling Ohio/Prime Wrestling (2007–2013)' Gargano aparecería en el primer episodio de Pro Wrestling Ohio en Sport Time Ohio el 20 de noviembre de 2007. El perdería en su debut, en lo que muchos llamarían un disgusto, ante Gregory Iron, un luchador con una discapacidad conocida como parálisis cerebral. Gargano se uniría en equipo con su entrenador Josh Prohibition, derrotando a varios equipos en su primer año para PWO, incluidos Matt Cross y John McChesney, Marion Fontaine y Josh Abercrombie, The Olsen Twins (Jimmy Olsen y Colin Delaney), entre otros. Durante este tiempo, Iron le daría varios desafíos a Gargano, alegando que podía vencerlo en otra lucha. Mientras tanto, Gargano se mantendría en negación sobre la derrota original de Iron, y continuaría burlándose de la discapacidad de Iron, su historial de conmociones cerebrales y su educación cruda. En las grabaciones de PWO TV de febrero de 2008, Gargano atacaría brutalmente a Iron, lo abriría de golpe, lo asaltaría con una silla y le golpearía la cabeza en contra de las barricadas del ring. El ataque de Gargano pondría a Iron fuera del ring durante tres meses, hasta que regresaría para desafiar a Gargano a una lucha Último Hombre de Pie, en el evento inaugural de Wrestlelution. El 1 de agosto de 2008, Gargano derrotaría a Iron, frente a más de 1,000 fanáticos en Cleveland, Ohio, para poner fin a su rivalidad. . 'Chikara (2008, 2010–2013, 2016)' thumb|left|220px|Gargano durante el torneo [[Chikara King of Trios en abril de 2010]] . . . Gargano regresaría a Chikara el 2 de septiembre de 2016, ingresando en el torneo King of Trios 2016 como parte del Team #CWC, junto con Cedric Alexander y Drew Gulak. Ellos serían eliminados del torneo en la primera ronda por The Warriors Three (Oleg the Usurper, Princess KimberLee y ThunderFrog). 'Dragon Gate USA y Evolve (2009–2016)' thumb|170px|Gargano en octubre de 2010 . . thumb|left|220px|Gargano con el cinturón [[Open the Freedom Gate Championship en enero de 2013]] . . . El 21 de julio, Evolve revelaría que Gargano inminentemente abandonaría la promoción con su lucha final tomando lugar el 11 de septiembre. El 10 de septiembre durante Evolve 68, Gargano sería derrotado por Zack Sabre Jr. en su lucha final individual para Evolve. El siguiente día durante Evolve 69, Gargano y Cody Rhodes derrotarían a Chris Hero y Drew Galloway en la lucha de despedida de Gargano para Evolve. 'Dragon Gate (2011, 2012)' El 1 de marzo de 2011, Gargano haría su debut japones, cuando el entonces estable de Dragon Gate USA Ronin iniciaría su primer tour de tres semanas para Dragon Gate. En su primer lucha en el tour, Gargano, Chuck Taylor y Rich Swann serían derrotados por los representantes de Blood Warriors Cima, Naruki Doi y Naoki Tanisaki en una lucha de seis hombres por equipos. Gargano regresaría a Dragon Gate en octubre de 2012, ahora alineado con el estable World-1 International. En su primer lucha en el tour el 6 de octubre, Gargano haría equipo con Masato Yoshino y Naruki Doi para derrotar a los representantes del Kaettekita Veteran-gun Don Fujii, Gamma y Massaki Mochizuki en una lucha de seis hombres por equipos en el evento principal. El siguiente día, Gargano derrotaría a Ryo "Jimmy" Saito para su octava defensa consecutiva del Open the Freedom Gate Championship. 'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2013–2015)' El 22 de marzo de 2013, Gargano haría su debut para Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) con sede en el sur de California durante el All Star Weekend 9 de la promoción, haciendo equipo con Chuck Taylor en una lucha por equipos, donde serían derrotados por los reinantes PWG World Tag Team Champions, The Young Bucks. Durante la siguiente noche, Gargano y Taylor derrotarían a los RockNES Monsters (Johnny Goodtime y Johnny Yuma) en otra lucha por equipos. Gargano regresaría a PWG el 15 de junio, cuando el y Taylor serían derrotados en una lucha ante los Dojo Bros. (Eddie Edwards y Roderick Strong). El 30 de agosto, Gargano ingresaría al Battle of Los Angeles 2013, derrotando a Willie Mack en su lucha de primera ronda. Al siguiente día, Gargano derrotaría a Kevin Steen en su lucha de segunda ronda, antes de ser eliminado del torneo en las semifinales por Michael Elgin. El 20 de octubre, Gargano derrotaría a Roderick Strong en una lucha individual y, al final del evento, desafiaría a Adam Cole a una futura lucha por el PWG World Championship. Gargano recibiría su oportunidad por el título durante el segundo día de All Star Weekend X el 21 de diciembre, pero sería derrotado por Cole. Gargano no lograría ganar otra oportunidad por el título el 31 de enero de 2014, cuando sería derrotado por Drake Younger en una lucha fatal de cuatro contendiente número uno, que también involucraba a Chris Hero y Kyle O'Reilly. En agosto, Gargano llegaría a las finales del Battle of Los Angeles 2014, antes de perder en contra de Ricochet en una lucha triple amenaza, también involucrando a Roderick Strong. El 11 de diciembre de 2015, Gargano y Tommaso Ciampa desafiarían sin éxito a los Young Bucks por los PWG World Tag Team Championship. 'Regreso a WWE' 'Debut en NXT y DIY (2015–2017)' : Artículo principal: DIY En junio de 2015, Gargano participaría en un campamento de prueba de la WWE, y también lucharía en las grabaciones del 18 de junio de NXT, perdiendo ante Uhaa Nation. Aunque no firmó con WWE, Gargano continuaría apareciendo en NXT durante los próximos meses. En particular, se uniría a Tommaso Ciampa en el torneo Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, derrotando al equipo de Bull Dempsey y Tyler Breeze en la primera ronda en el episodio del 9 de septiembre. Ellos serían eliminados del torneo por Baron Corbin y Rhyno en el episodio del 16 de septiembre. Gargano continuaría trabajando para NXT a principios de 2016. El 2 de abril, se confirmaría que Gargano había firmado con WWE a principios de semana. El contrato de NXT con Gargano sería un contrato llamado "Nivel 2", que le permitiría continuar trabajando fechas independientes junto con sus reservas regulares de NXT. El 23 de junio, Gargano ingresaría al torneo Cruiserweight Classic, derrotando a su compañero de equipo, Tommaso Ciampa, en la primera ronda. El 14 de julio, Gargano sería eliminado del torneo por T.J. Perkins. El 21 de julio, se informaría que Gargano estaba firmando un nuevo acuerdo con NXT a tiempo completo, lo que le impediría tomar más reservas independientes. El 20 de agosto durante NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II, Gargano y Ciampa desafiaron sin éxito a The Revival (Dash Wilder y Scott Dawson) por los NXT Tag Team Championship. Gargano y Ciampa, ahora considerados colectivamente como "DIY" (a menudo estilizados como #DIY), recibierían otra oportunidad por los títulos en una lucha dos de tres caídas el 19 de noviembre durante NXT TakeOver: Toronto, donde ellos derrotarían a The Revival para convertirse en los nuevos NXT Tag Team Championship. DIY continuarían defendiendo exitosamente sus campeonatos en contra de equipos como Tajiri y Akira Tozawa y TM61 en Japón y Australia, respectivamente. Ellos derrotarían a The Revival en una revancha el 11 de enero de 2017 episodio de NXT para retener los títulos, pero luego serían atacados por The Authors of Pain (Akam y Rezar). Durante NXT TakeOver: San Antonio, ellos perderían los títulos ante The Authors of Pain. Ellos recibirían su revancha el 1 de marzo episodio de NXT, que terminaría sin decisión después de que The Revival interfiriera y atacara a ambos equipos. Esto llevaría a una lucha triple amenaza por equipos a eliminación entre los tres equipos por los NXT Tag Team Championship durante NXT TakeOver: Orlando, donde DIY no pudieron recuperar los títulos luego de ser el primer equipo eliminado. El 20 de mayo durante NXT TakeOver: Chicago, DIY nuevamente se enfrentaría ante The Authors of Pain en la primer lucha en escaleras por los NXT Tag Team Championship, que perdieron. Después de la lucha, Ciampa cambiaría sobre Gargano para terminar la asociación entre los dos. 'Historia con Tommaso Ciampa (2018–2019)' thumb|170px|Gargano durante [[NXT TakeOver: New Orleans en abril 2018]] Su rivalidad continuaría cuando Gargano se enfrentaría ante Andrade Cien Almas durante NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, pero perdería después de que la valet de Almas, Zelina Vega, lanzaría una camiseta de #DIY a Gargano para distraerlo. Gargano tendría una revancha con Almas el 11 de octubre episodio de NXT, pero perdería una vez más después de que Vega lo distrajera con una camisa de #DIY. El 6 de diciembre episodio de NXT, Gargano derrotaría a Kassius Ohno para clasificarse en la lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas para determinar al contendiente número uno por el NXT Championship que también involucraría a Aleister Black, Killian Dain y Lars Sullivan, que Gargano ganaría luego de cubrir a Black (convirtiéndose en el primer hombre en hacerlo). Durante el siguiente evento de NXT, NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, Gargano no lograría capturar el NXT Championship de Andrade "Cien" Almas. Después de la lucha, Ciampa regresaría para atacar a Gargano por detrás con una muleta. La lucha entre Gargano con Almas durante TakeOver: Philadelphia sería muy aclamada, ganando cinco estrellas del periodista de Wrestling Observer Newsletter Dave Meltzer, convirtiéndose en la primera en la historia de NXT en recibir una calificación de cinco estrellas, así como la sexta de WWE y la primera desde John Cena vs CM Punk durante el pago por visión Money in the Bank 2011. Gargano se enfrentaría a Almas por cuarta vez el 21 de febrero episodio de NXT, donde Gargano no lograría ganar el título luego de la interferencia de Tommaso Ciampa, lo que lo obligaría a (kayfabe) a abandonar NXT. Durante NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, el derrotaría a Ciampa en una lucha no autorizada para ser reincorporado a NXT. Dave Meltzer le otorgaría a está como una lucha de cinco estrellas, siendo está la tercera para NXT (luego de la lucha en escaleras por el NXT North American Championship esa misma noche), y la segunda para Gargano en menos de 3 meses. El 25 de abril episodio de NXT, Gargano sería atacado una vez más por Ciampa cuando estaba haciendo su entrada para su lucha por el NXT Championship en contra de Aleister Black, lo que llevaría a una Pelea Callejera en Chicago entre ellos dos, durante NXT TakeOver: Chicago II, que ganaría Ciampa. Durante su rivalidad, su caracter comenzaría un cambio oscuro, convirtiéndose en más inestable, volviéndose en un estilo más agresivo y usaría el spike DDT para derrotar a EC3 el 4 de julio episodio de NXT, similar al que una vez usaría Ciampa para cubrirlo a el durante TakeOver Chicago II. Durante las grabaciones de NXT del 18 de julio para el episodio del 25 de julio, Gargano interferiría en la lucha de Ciampa por el NXT Championship en contra de Black y accidentalmente golpearía a Black con el cinturón, causando que Ciampa ganara el campeonato. La siguiente semana, los tres hombres serían añadidos a una lucha triple amenaza por el NXT Championship durante NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV, sin embargo Black sería removido de la lucha debido a que no podría competir después de haber sido encontrado inconsciente en el estacionamiento después del show. La lucha titular sería más tarde cambiada por una lucha Último Hombre de Pie entre Gargano y Ciampa durante el evento. Gargano perdería la lucha y, el 24 de octubre episodio de NXT, sería revelado como el atacante de Aleister Black, cambiando a heel en el proceso. Black y Gargano continuarían con su rivalidad y tendrían una lucha durante NXT TakeOver: WarGames II, donde Black ganaría. 'NXT Champion (2018–presente)' . . 'Roster principal (2019–presente)' Gargano debutaría en WWE Raw el 18 de febrero de 2019, con otras tres estrellas de NXT Ricochet, Tommaso Ciampa y Aleister Black. En su lucha de debut para Raw, el y Ciampa derrotarían a The Revival. La siguiente noche, ellos harían su debut en Smackdown donde derrotarían a The Bar. Vida persona thumb|220px|Gargano con su esposa [[Candice LeRae en abril 2018]] Gargano se comprometería con la también luchadora profesional Candice LeRae en enero de 2016. Los dos se casarían el 16 de septiembre de 2016. Gargano es un auto-admitido "humungous Browns fan". La celebración de su trigésimo cumpleaños se llevó a cabo en su campo local, FirstEnergy Stadium. En lucha [[Archivo:800px-Johnny_gargano_chickenwing.jpg|thumb|220px|Gargano realizando el Garga-No-Escape sobre Tyson Dux]] thumb|220px|Gargano realizando el Swinging reverse STO sobre [[Marshe Rockett]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Crosston Crab'' (Cross-legged Boston crab) **''Garga-No-Escape'' (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface) **''Hurts Donut'' / Uniquely You (Full nelson elevado y girado en un reverse STO) **Swinging reverse STO **Slingshot DDT *'Movimientos de firma' **Baby Ace Crusher (Running cutter a un oponente arrodillado) **Double high knee a un oponente arrinconado **Double knee backbreaker a un oponente sentado en la parte superior del esquinero **Múltiples variaciones de kick ***Enzuigiri ***Springboard drop ***Super **Slingshot spear **''You're Dead'' / Lawn Dart (Running throwing snake eyes a la parte media de un oponente en el esquinero) *'Manager' **Josh Prohibition **Lexi Lane **Larry Dallas **Reby Sky **'Candice LeRae' *'Apodos' **"Champion of Liechtenstein" **'"Johnny Wrestling"' **"The Whole Shebang" *'Temas de entrada' **"Don't Die Digging" de The Graduate (Circuito independiente) **"Down" de Curse Icon (Pro Wrestling Ohio/Prime Wrestling) **"Iteration" de Wiggly Of Trap Door (Chikara) **"Chrome Hearts" de CFO$ (NXT; usado en equipo con Tommaso Ciampa) **'"Rebel Hearth"' de CFO$WWEMusic (4 de agosto de 2017). "Johnny Gargano - Rebel Heart (Entrance Theme)". Liberado el 26 de julio de 2018 – por YouTube. (NXT) Campeonatos y logros *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Absolute Championship (1 vez) **AIW Intense Division Championship (2 veces) **Gauntlet for the Gold (2012) **Jack of All Trios (2010) – con Flip Kendrick y Louis Lyndon *'CBS Sports' **Rivalidad del (2018) vs. Tommaso Ciampa **Lucha del Año de NXT (2018) vs. Andrade Cien Almas en NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia **Luchador Masculino del Año en WWE (2018) *'Championship Wrestling Experience' **CWE Undisputed Championship (1 vez) *'Chikara' **Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (2 veces) – con Chuck Taylor **The Countdown Showdown (2010) *'Cleveland All–Pro Wrestling' **CAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 vez) *'Dragon Gate USA/Evolve Wrestling' **Evolve Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Drew Galloway **Open the Freedom Gate Championship (2 veces) **Open the United Gate Championship (1 vez) – con Rich Swann **CITIC Cup (2014) **Evolve Tag Team Championship Tournament (2016) – con Drew Galloway *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indy Championship (1 vez) **IWC Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Michael Facade *'Legacy Wrestling' **Legacy Championship (1 vez) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Rivalidad del Año (2018) vs. Tommaso Ciampa **Ubicado en el No. 6 en el top 500 luchadores individuales en el PWI 500 en 2019 *'Pro Wrestling Ohio/Prime Wrestling' **PWO/Prime Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) *'Smash Wrestling' **Smash Wrestling Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Cares Association' **Race for the Ring Tournament (2014) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Rivalidad del Año (2018) vs. Tommaso Ciampa *'WWE' **NXT Championship (1 vez) **NXT North American Championship (1 vez) **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Tommaso Ciampa **Primer Campeón Triple Corona de NXT **Premios Final de Año de NXT (3 veces) ***Lucha del Año (2016, 2018) con Tommaso Ciampa vs. The Revival (Dash Wilder y Scott Dawson) en una lucha dos de tres caídas por los NXT Tag Team Championship durante NXT TakeOver: Toronto (2016), vs. Andrade Cien Almas por el NXT Championship durante NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia (2018) ***Rivalidad del Año (2018) vs. Tommaso Ciampa Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Johnny Gargano en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Johnny Gargano en Chikara.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Johnny Gargano en Global Force Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Johnny Gargano en WWE.com (inglés) *Perfil de Johnny Gargano en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Johnny Gargano en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Johnny Gargano en Cagematch (inglés)